


Fear the wolf in the woods, don't go out at night alone.

by PlanetMonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel in distress, Castiel gets raped, M/M, Minor Choking, Never leave Cas alone, Werewolf Sex, and he was like "sure! do it!", bear with me here ok, i told my friend i wanted to do this, i'm dying ok, it's 3 am guys, more of a furry ok, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetMonster/pseuds/PlanetMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean leave Castiel alone and he gets restless. </p><p>Maybe going out at night alone isn't the best idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the wolf in the woods, don't go out at night alone.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: This is a rapefic, if you are offended in any way by this, please do not continue. 
> 
> Please note that I do not support rape, I did this for the hell of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm not that proud of it. I sped through the ending when I shouldn't have. I tried to make it good, but I'm just hella tired rn.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Pulling out his cell phone, Castiel frowns at the site of a box saying 'No new messages.' 

"Come on Dean..." He grumbled to himself, turning off the screen and putting it into his coat pocket.  
He would teleport to him or Sam if he could, but alas, there has to be that damn sigil preventing him teleporting to him.

"Stay here and don't move until we come back" Castiel replayed what Dean said to him before they left.  
But he couldn't just sit there and not move for god knows how long, sure he's not as energetic as some humans, but angels get bursts of adrenaline too.  
He had to walk around, and this apartment isn't big enough. He began debating on either to disobey Dean's orders and teleport to the nearest street instead, and walk around there, or stay here for hours on end waiting for him to come back.

Castiel picked the first option, thinking 'what could go wrong with rebelling one more time? I've already done it several times, what's one more time gonna hurt?'  
He stood up and teleported.

As soon as he showed up at some random street, he began walking on the sidewalk.  
Looking up at each building sign to occupy his mind as he walked. Most of which were strip clubs, bars, or diners. Just like always. None of them caught his interest.  
He was almost tempted to go into a store and buy Dean and Sam something, but decided against it. It would prove that he had disobeyed orders and left without letting them know. Also he didn't have any money.  
Looking down he had noticed a cat following next to him. He stopped and looked directly at it.  
It meowed up at him and rubbed against his leg. A smile threatened to pull at Castiel's lips, but he fought the urge to do so. He leaned down to pet it and it rubbed it's face into his palm.  
The cat then proceeded to walk along the sidewalk, leaving him in the small crowd of people.

Castiel then began to walk once more, there was gradually becoming less and less buildings to look at. There were no longer as many people as before, and stores and diners were starting to close.  
He thought about returning to the apartment but wanted to keep going for just a little more.

Finally the hustle and bustle of the city had died down, leaving only his slow breathing and the soft tapping of his shoes on concrete, the only sound that kept him company. It was calming, but lonely.  
He looked to his left when he passed the last building, seeing a dark forest. Strangely, he began feeling uneasy. But this didn't stop him, so he shrugged it off. Glancing down at the puddles of water on the asphalt next to him, remembering how bad it was raining a few hours prior.  
He thought about returning once again until he heard the sound of moist grass being squishing under something behind him.

He turned around only to be faced with the brown, furry chest of a 6 foot tall wolf standing on its hind legs, hunched over looking directly at him.  
It was panting heavily, it's breath smelled like rotting flesh, which almost made the angel gag if he weren't used to it from previous cases.  
He looked up in fear at the being towering above him. It snarled, showing rows of sharp, yellow-ish teeth faintly coated in red liquid.

Castiel almost teleported away until the creature hit him with it's massive paws, sending him flying onto his stomach into the soaked grass. It then walked over to him and placed it's upper paws on the ground, capturing him between them.  
He tried to prop himself up only for his back to meet the hard chest of the being above him. He looked to his side seeing the monster's sharp claws dug into the ground below. Checking the other side, it was the same.  
He was trapped under this huge monster, this... Werewolf? Whom's intentions were unknown. The werewolf lowered its head to the back of Castiel's neck, giving it a long, wet lick.  
Castiel shuddered at the feeling, fear running down his spine for once in a long time. He was scared, and not for anyone else's sake, for his own sake. He was scared of this monster, he didn't know what it wanted.  
Pulling himself out of his own fear, he tried to crawl forward, away from this thing. But the wolf growled loudly and gripped the back of his jacket with its teeth. It pulled Castiel's arms to each side of him. Pinning him for sure.  
The grip was rough and it nearly cut off the circulation to his vessel. The wolf growled again and placed it's left paw onto the center of his back and pushed him into the ground more.  
Taking the other paw, it lowered it to the hem of Castiel's coat, and flipped it upward, revealing his clothed rear. Lowly growling at the sight, the wolf ground its hips into Castiel's, causing something hard to erect from the wolf.  
"Please don't be what i think it is" Castiel begged to himself. The wolf let out a sort of grunt, whilst still continuing to grind into Castiel.

It reached for the belt hugging his hips, the only sort of safety Castiel has at this point. The wolf pushed it's fingers through the belt and pants, and pulled down. But much to it's dismay, the belt was preventing it from doing so.  
It reached for it with both paws this time, and as soon as its paws left Castiel, he tried to crawl away. The wolf gripped his hips once it figured out what he was trying to do.  
Castiel still tried to get away, even with the burning sensation of the rough, dirt-covered claws sticking into his hips, maybe even drawing blood in the process. But he had to get away, Sam and Dean might have already arrived back at the room and are now looking for him.

It gripped the collar of his coat and shirt and climbed up his body, caging him in it's arms again.  
With the fabric, which was now stained with the same red fluid as before, still between its teeth, Castiel could not move. It then proceeded to reach for his belt once again.  
Castiel could still feel the member against his pants leg, which was a little moist by now. The being then ripped Castiel's leather belt in two. Trying to pull down his pants once again.  
It successfully got them down, revealing his grey briefs underneath. The wolf scratched lightly at the fabric in front, causing a groan to erupt from the angel. "N-no..." He gruffly pleaded, but went unnoticed.  
"Stop!" Castiel's voice was a little more audible now. The wolf then let out a loud growl at him, which was slightly muffled by the fabric. The wolf pulled Castiel's briefs down to allow access to the monster.

"Dammit! Stop!" He was pretty much yelling at this point. But the wolf quickly wrapped a large paw around Castiel's throat, shifting some of its weight onto his back, holding itself up by it's other paw.  
Castiel felt the moist tip of the wolf's member at his entrance. The wolf finally released Castiel's collar, leaving a wet spot and a string of saliva connecting to its tongue.  
The large beast was prodding at his entrance. It shifted the paw it was leaning on a bit higher and leaned onto Castiel a little more before fully sheathing itself within him. Letting out a loud whine, it began thrusting into him roughly, not giving him a chance to adjust.  
The grip tightened around Castiel's throat and he could feel the claws teasing at his jugular. He was mumbling curses and pleas. It sped up the pace, removing its paw away from Castiel's throat and placed it onto the ground. Shoving him into it as well.

It kept hitting that spot inside of him that he couldn't help but let out a groggy groan. It felt great, but Castiel didn't like it. He didn't like that this monster was making him feel this good.  
He didn't like how the wolf kept hitting hitting his vessel's prostate, abusing it might be the correct term. He especially didn't like how it was close to sending him over the edge. His burning, red cheek was shoved into the freezing, wet ground.  
His drool adding to the dew on the earth.  
The wolf was also drooling, letting out high-pitched whines, and quickening its pace. It was close as well.

Castiel could feel a knot forming into the wolf's member, he could also feel it's pace slowing and getting really deep into him, rubbing against his sweet spot. Castiel came with a loud groan, his throat dry from trying to catch his breath.  
The wolf spilled it's seed into him, whining loudly. It then pulled out of him, licked his neck again and disappeared back into the woods.

Castiel could do nothing but lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

He then gathered up the strength to pull up his now-soaked pants. His coat was stained green from the grass. Once he was able to breathe properly, he pulled out his phone and there were 10 new messages.  
"Oh no..." Castiel mumbled before building up the courage to call Dean. He put in the numbers and pressed 'call'.

Dean almost immediately picked up the phone, he began yelling. 

-time skip-

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked, after parking Baby next to Castiel. "It's a long story..." Castiel replied and climbed into the back seat of the Impala.

The last thing he needs is physical contact for a while.


End file.
